Unforbidden Touch
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: FLUFFY ROMY GOODNESS! Co-written with Aro. ;) "We've slept together, seen each other in our birthday suits, and we've done the horizontal tango over.. god knows how many times! And yet, you slap me when I try to watch you dress!"
1. Chapter 1

***  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
Rogue stared at Jean, her mouth slightly open, and an odd look on her face. Jean continued to ramble on about how much her attitude should change. She just let her ramble on and stared at her newly painted black nails. She glanced up now and then, to make sure the preppy redhead was still talking.  
  
"- You need to stop this.. this attitude-" Rogue yawned and looked at the clock. Jean was wasting precious time. Rogue could be with her current and only boyfriend. Jean continued to say the same thing in different ways. That was usually the way to write a History paper or something.. "-Its just that you've been way too snippy lately-" Sighing, Rogue leaned her chin in her palm.  
  
"Jean?" Jean stopped talking in the middle of her sentence and blinked dumbly. Rogue looked toward the door. Logan looked at the clock then back at Rogue. He was surprised the girl didn't fall asleep. "Scott's lookin' for you." Jean smiled as if that brightened her day and skipped happily out of the room. Rogue breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I think I might lose my lunch." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you might need help." Logan smirked at her. She flashed him a smile and got up, wincing in pain.  
  
"I sat in that chair so long that my ass fell asleep and took my legs with it." She left the room, her usual frown on her face.  
  
"I thought you stood me up, Marie." Rogue stopped in her tracks and looked back, her mouth hanging open. Remy leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. A smirk was planted on his face.  
  
"Don't call me that, Remy." She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. "Or I'll really give it to you." He grinned, a twinkle appearing in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Marie." He paused, waiting. "Well? Aren't you going to give it to me?"  
  
"You've got it comin'." She smirked. "I just don't know how quite yet." She tapped her chin, thinking. "Should it be slow and painful.. or fast and.. painful?" He blinked.  
  
"I think I like the first one, Chére." He suggested. "The longer I get to stare into your beautiful eyes, the better." She gave him a suspicious look when he walked closer to her. "And touch that lovely-"  
  
"Ahem." Rogue cleared her throat and slapped his lingering hand away from her backside. He gave her an innocent look. She knew he was good at flattery. She knew he was a thief of hearts. That was what she labeled him. How he caught her in his cleverly-laid trap, she'd never know. And.. as everyone knows: 'Flattery gets you everywhere'. Rogue was the type to play hard-to-get. "Touch me and you die."  
  
"But that isn't fair." He tsk-ed her. "You should know that you owe me one for writing that little French report for you." She gave him an exasperated look.  
  
"You still remember that!? That was last year!" He grinned at her.  
  
"I always remember when someone owes me something. Especially you." He looked to the door for a second. "It has to be a big one too. Since your grade depended upon it."  
  
"I give up." She threw her arms up and gave him a look.  
  
"That's more like it." He looked down at his watch. "But a little too late, Chére. I have a session in two."  
  
"Two? It better be two hours for as long as it takes to put those damn spandex outfits on." Then she paused. "I think you might be late even it is two hours."  
  
***  
  
Remy paused by Rogue's door. He heard no movement. He opened the door and peeked in. Kitty was asleep on her bed and Rogue was lying on her bed, her eyes closed, looking peaceful. He tiptoed over to her bed and heard her mumble in her sleep.  
  
"Shut up, thong-woman.." She had a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"You need to change your attitude." Remy whispered in her ear, his voice high-pitched.  
  
"At least I don't wear an ugly green thong and parade around.. in the streets with it on." She turned her head away from him and faced the other way. He smirked. He stood up, having played long enough. She sure looked different when she was sleeping. It was nice not seeing that permanent scowl on her face.  
  
***  
  
Rogue bolted up in bed when she heard the ever-annoying alarm clock make its usual beeping noise. She remembered her dream. That horrible experience with Jean had scarred her for life.  
  
"Kit, turn that damn thing off!" She screeched. She put the pillow over her head. Getting up extra early for her lovely session in the morning with Mr. Military just wasn't working for her. Kitty eventually turned it off. Logan made rounds to make sure everyone was up.  
  
"Oh, Rogueyyyyyy!" A cheerful voice said outside her door. "Time to wake up!"  
  
"I am up, stupid!" Remy opened the door and Kitty flung pillows at him and ran into the bathroom, screaming about how people should not open the door unless someone says come in or opens the door for them. Remy and Rogue blinked, then exchanged glances.  
  
"I didn't know she slept in little pink underwear." Rogue threw the unimportant alarm clock at his head. He fell to the floor and rubbed the sore spot. "OW! Rogue!" He knew that if he called her Marie and someone were to be eavesdropping from the bathroom, he would be dead.. maybe worse than that.  
  
"Shut up and get out so I can get dressed." When he didn't move, she threatened him by waving her fist at him. He jumped up and left quite quickly.  
  
***  
  
"You're a pain." Rogue pushed Remy off the side of her bed. "I'm TRYING to write in my diary." Remy got back up and pulled the book from her hands.  
  
"But I want to know if you mentioned me in here." He replied, holding it just out of her reach.  
  
"Of course I did. I mentioned that you were a pain in the-"  
  
"Don't waste your breath on such bad language, mon ami." He grinned at her. "It doesn't suit you."  
  
"Stop sucking up and give me the damn diary." She leaned over. Suddenly, she had the impression she was falling.. and so did Remy. They landed on the floor with Rogue on top and Remy on the bottom. The diary slipped from Remy's hand and he stared up at Rogue, her face just a few short inches from his. He leaned up, slowly closing the slight distance between them. Rogue didn't seem to mind, for she pressed against him. When they parted, Remy grinned.  
  
"If you would just move down a little more, I might breath a little better." Rogue blushed and stood up entirely, looking miffed. She picked up her diary and frowned.  
  
"There ain't any way I'm allowing you access to this, so leave it alone." He pouted.  
  
"I want to know what you secretly think about. Maybe the term 'thong-woman' can be used in more ways than one." She flushed, going completely pale.  
  
"What the-" She scowled. "You were listening!? How could you? Bastard. I was sleeping! Don't you have a conscience?" She realized what she had said. "Okay, dumb question. Of course you don't have a conscience. You wouldn't have done that, had you that little voice to stop you."  
  
"THAT'S what that little annoying voice was? I thought I was completely insane.." He noticed Rogue looking at him.  
  
"Thought? You ARE insane." He blinked dumbly for a second.  
  
"I resent that comment."  
  
"Took you long enough." She gave him an amused look. He stared at her.  
  
"I can show you that I'm sane in other ways-" She hit him on the head with her pillow.  
  
"Enough perverted comments from you, Remy." He was about to say something else but he didn't want an early retirement.  
  
***  
  
Kurt wagged his eyebrows at Kitty when Rogue walked into the room. She didn't have a scowl on her face, but a slight frown instead. He took this as a good mood for her.  
  
"So, enjoy some quality time with your boyfriend?" He asked smartly. Rogue stopped, looked at him, then narrowed her eyes. Bad move, fuzzball.  
  
"There are some things I can consider doing to you.. Kurt." She emphasized his name. He hoped that by the time she was done with him, at least ONE person would be able to recognize him. She took off her gloves and advanced on him.  
  
"Rogue, Elf, Half-pint, and Gumbo report to the Danger Room. You have two sessions with me to make up." Rogue groaned and slapped Kurt over the head with her gloves then secured them on her hands.  
  
"Let's get going before we're charged an extra one for bein' late." They walked down, got dressed, and met in the Danger Room. "Well, well, well look who it is. Gumbo."  
  
"Oi! Mate, what is this? I ain't done in here yet!" St. John, or Pyro, stumbled up to them. He was limping. "Do you think my leg is going to get better if I don't train?"  
  
"Train with us." Remy said, trying to inch his way closer to Rogue.  
  
"Not a chance. With that short Canadian up there, I ain't takin' no chances." The pyromaniac stated, shaking his head and walking out. They stared at where he exited.  
  
"Well, let's just hope that the 'short Canadian' didn't hear that." Rogue muttered. She shook her head and signalled to Logan that he could begin any time. The training began.  
  
***  
  
Pyro dumped loads of ice-cream down his throat as Remy described the brutality of the sessions.  
  
"I told you that Canadian was a-" Logan walked into the room. "Well.. he was a very nice little tator tot.." Logan raised an eyebrow and left the room, shaking his head and muttering about insane pyromaniacs. Remy even raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tator tot?"  
  
"I told you he was a loon."  
  
"Did you take your Ritalin today?"  
  
"No." Pyro grinned. "Don't blame me, either. Blame P-P.. What's-his-name."  
  
"You really have lost it.." Remy got up and went to see Rogue.  
  
-  
  
Rogue sank deeper into the bubble bath and breathed in the scent of strawberry. Kitty was obsessed with strawberry. Nothing new for the valleygirl. As she began daydreaming about a certain Cajun, there came a knocking at the door.  
  
"Rogueeeey!" Lo and behold, the Cajun was at the door. "Can I come in and play?"  
  
"No, ya slimy swamp rat!" He tried to open the door but found it locked. He started to whistle innocently and charged up the doorknob. The door then swung open and he allowed himself in, closing it behind him and placing something heavy in front of it due to the fact that the lock was broken. "You never listen, do you?"  
  
"No, Marie." He smirked and looked her over. "That is one of my charming qualities." He walked closer to her. "Need some assistance? Maybe.. a backrub? Or someone to apply soap to your back?" He licked his lips.  
  
She rolled her eyes knowing her say so in this didn't matter. "Sure. Why not?" She made it sound harsh and bitter.  
  
"Aw. Your tone of voice wounds me." He did look hurt. A little, at least. Well, almost a little. Fine, all right.. he didn't look or sound hurt at all. She picked up the bottle of Strawberry shower gel and a pink loofa and then dropped them outside the tub and glanced up at him.  
  
"Oh my. I lost my shower gel and thingofabob. I hope someone finds them and aids me with them." She sounded like she was reading off a script. He smiled gleefully.  
  
"Oh, it seems that some unfortunate southern petite has lost her shower gel and thingofabob. I think I shall aid her with them." He sounded like he was reading off a script too. He then kneeled down, picked up the items. He dipped the loofa in the water, making sure the side of his hand brushed up against her breast. Remy glanced up at her and winked.  
  
"Perv."  
  
"Only for you." He dropped the loofa. "Opps, better find it." He dropped the shower gel and put his other hand in there.  
  
"Your getting your gloves wet." She whispered, breathlessly.  
  
He smirked. "They're not the only thing." His hands ran up and down her chest and abdomen. He waited until she practically sat up.  
  
"The damn thing is near my side not between my breasts, moron." Rogue mumbled as he cupped her left breast. "Swamp rat!" She yelled when he had squeezed.  
  
-  
  
Kitty walked past the bathroom, making her way downstairs when she heard someone from inside shout, "Swamp rat!" She stopped immediately in her tracks.  
  
-  
  
Two minutes later..  
  
-  
  
By now, Remy's shirt was soaked with water and he was nearly in the tub, laying on Rogue. Right now they were in the middle of a tongue war. It wasn't long before he lost his balance and fell in. Rogue's legs wrapped around his waist. Water was dripping out from the tub, along with the remaining bubbles. The war never ended during that short time period. But it was about to end..  
  
"OHMIGOSH!" Kitty had phased her head through the door and lost concentration. Now her head was stuck in the door. Remy shot up from his position and practically jumped out of the tub. He laid sprawled out, a puddle of water forming under him. Rogue sat up, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Merde."  
  
Kitty screamed bloody murder until she re-phased her head out of the door, leaving a hole there. It wasn't long until everyone was outside the bathroom including Logan.  
  
"What's goin' on?" He asked, taking a big whiff. Remy scrambled to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Logan glanced over at the pale Kitty who was now stuttering.. "They were.. he was.. it was.. horrible! My virgin eyes!" She wailed, rubbing her innocent brown eyes. Logan now glanced over at Remy, his right eye twitching.  
  
"She drowned! I saved her."  
  
"She drowned in the bathtub, bub?"  
  
"Very much so! I had to give her mouth-to-mouth." Rogue now walked out behind him, wearing her dark green bathrobe. The blush present on her face was noticeable. "She was drowning, honestly, right Roguey-kins?" He elbowed her.  
  
"Uh, yeah. She, er, I was drowning and Remy saved me." She took a deep breath. "I saw the light at the end of the long dark tunnel but Remy here dragged me back and saved my dear ol' life."  
  
Logan grunted. "Right."  
  
-  
  
"I was drowning in a tub. How did you manage to come up with that one, genius?" Remy glared at her, frowning.  
  
"It was last-minute. And it is possible."  
  
"You made me sound like a fool. Now, I can't take a bath without people checkin' on me every five minutes." She crossed her legs in the air and started blowing on her newly-painted nails. She was lying on her bed, on her stomach, painting her nails.  
  
"They believed it, didn't they? What were you going to say? That I just fell into the bathroom and slipped on the rug?" He flipped a page of the magazine he was skimming.  
  
"You still owe me a back-rub." She said, flushing slightly.  
  
"Any time but now, Rogue." He said, trying to find a comfortable position. "That fall on the floor really gave me a bruise."  
  
"You big baby." She rolled her eyes. "I heard that tomorrow they're goin' on one of those 'peace offerings'. They won't be back for hours."  
  
"Aren't you going?"  
  
"No, I have to watch the mansion. They don't want any 'negativity' at a 'peaceful offering'."  
  
"Mutant hunts?" He chewed on his lip. "I hate those."  
  
"Make sure you have PMS tomorrow." He glanced up at her.  
  
"Why should I?" He asked, curious to know.  
  
"Maybe if you stay behind, I'll let you give me a 'front'-rub." She suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. That perked him right up.  
  
"Really, now?" He smirked. "I might be a little rusty. I'd have to warm up first." She stared at him. "PMSing."  
  
"Very good." She got back to painting her nails. Kitty walked into the room and dropped some mail in front of Remy and some in front of Rogue.  
  
"I see you got one of your 'Swimmers of the month' calenders.. and a subscription to 'Naked Babes Anonymous'." The perky valleygirl had recovered from her traumatic experience and was back to bouncing around the institute. "And you, Rogue, have got a 'Men's Speedo Swimsuit' calender.. Opps, that's, like, mine." She blushed and threw it over her shoulder. "You have.. nothing new."  
  
"I was gonna say." Remy looked up. "My Roguey-kins looking at men in Speedos?"  
  
"You can look at girls in swimsuits but I can't look at men in Speedos?"  
  
"You want a man in Speedos? Buy me a pair." She glared at him.  
  
"You want a girl in a bikini? Buy me one." He grinned.  
  
"You know it." It wasn't too far from the truth..  
  
-  
  
Victoria's Secret. How many men have been dragged unwillingly into that store? Many have fallen victim. This one man just waltzed right in. Into a women's lingerie store. Remy was surrounded by everything from leopard- print thongs to crotchless underwear. He was very tempted to buy his dear belle Southerner those. He walked by a green thong and wondered to himself how many times Scott and Jean had come in here.  
  
"Sir? Need help finding your size?" A brunette walked up to him, grinning widely at him. She leaned in and whispered, "We have plus sizes in the back."  
  
He blinked dumbly until realization hit. "No! No.. I'm not here for myself. I'm here for my uh--" He backed away slowly. "--*girl*friend."  
  
She laughed, flipping her long dark hair behind her shoulder. "So, what do you want to get her? We have everything."  
  
"I've noticed." He mumbled, running a hand through his auburn hair. "This place is a female's heaven."  
  
"It is." She agreed, nodding. "My girlfriend shops here all the time and uses my discount."  
  
He smirked. "Discount?"  
  
"Employee's discount."  
  
Remy leaned in. "And exactly how much is that discount?"  
  
She, too, leaned in. "None of your business." It was then he realized her nametag read 'Taryn.' "If you need help, just ask, sir."  
  
He sighed and looked around. His eyes automatically found something. He licked his lips. Tomorrow was going to be a very good day.  
  
-  
  
AN - Thanks to Aro for chipping in and writing some very important parts in this! Thanks! *awards Aro with a big 50 cent chocolate chip cookie*  
  
PART 1 OF THREE 


	2. Chapter 2

-  
  
Disclaimer - I do [not] own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
Rating - R for bad words and some yummy sexual stuff. ;)  
  
-  
  
Pryo was limping over to the X-Jet, ready to leave with them.  
  
"Sorry, bub, but you ain't goin'." Logan said, crossing his arms. St. John stared at him as if he didn't hear him correctly.  
  
"I spent one hour getting spandex on.. for NOTHING!?" He wailed. Most of the others were strongly against it, but he wouldn't give up. "I'm going. No one is going to stop me." Piotr sighed and shook his head. The pyromaniac was freaking out; wailing on Logan with a stick that he pulled from thin air.  
  
"It would be faster if we just let him go. He can stay in the jet." The professor said, wheeling over to them then doing that.. annoying steeple thing with his hands. John stopped beating Logan with the stick and his eyes misted over.  
  
"The prof. is smarter than you, BUB. Let him decide!" Logan rolled his eyes; having one more 'kid' to put with.  
  
"Let's just get one thing straight. I ain't babysitting him."  
  
-  
  
Rogue laid sprawled out on her bed in a deep sleep. Instead of having her pillow underneath her head, it was clutched in her arms. "Remy.." A small dribble of drool leaked out the side of her mouth. I'd tell you what was going on in her dreams but that would be rated NC-17 and that's illegal. Suddenly, her eyes popped open, and a scream escaped from her throat.  
  
Remy came racing in with his bo staff, tripping over a shoe on his way. By the time he was by her side, she was sitting up. "What happened?"  
  
"Nightmare." She answered curtly. In reaction, his face deadpanned and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's all? I thought you were being murdered." He heaved a sigh and put his bo staff away.  
  
"Don't get too hopeful, y'hear?" She crossed her arms. He stared at her, blinking dumbly. About five minutes later..  
  
"I wasn't gettin' hopeful!" She sighed.  
  
"Took you long enough." He pouted and his eyes got all wide. Deciding now wasn't the time to get on her bad side, he glanced over at her. "Guess what, Roguey?"  
  
Putting her nightmare aside which consisted of Wolverine with his claws at Remy's throat, she waited patiently for him to continue. Two minutes later he cleared his throat. "Oh. Right. What?"  
  
His smirk was lecherous. "We're alone."  
  
-  
  
'The Prof must be very trustin' if he left us here alone.' Rogue said to herself as she walked down the hallway. 'I bet there's cameras hooked up in every room.' She walked into the kitchen to see chocolate syrup, whipped cream and ice cream out on the counter. A brow arched up as Remy took two bowls out from the cupboard. "Ice cream for breakfast?" It didn't sound too satisfying with her fluttering stomach.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?" Wow. Wasn't he living on the edge or however the saying goes. "Do you want yours plain, plain with syrup, plain with whipped cream, or both?" He asked as he dug into the carton of vanilla ice cream with a spoon.  
  
She made a face. "None of the above."  
  
"You're havin' ice cream. Like it o' not."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are. Even if I must spoon feed you."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Wouldn't I?"  
  
He spun around, whipping the spoon at her. A lump of vanilla ice cream went flying at her, hitting her square in the forehead. Doesn't sound logical? Yeah, well, screw you. Rogue made a mad dash for the chocolate syrup. This was war.  
  
-  
  
A half hour later, the two mutants laid on the kitchen floor. Chocolate syrup and whipped cream was mixed together, and smushed into their clothing and hair. A few melting globs of ice cream laid near or on them. The now liquid-ish ice cream was slowly dripping down her face.  
  
"Well." She decided, struggling to sit up on the slipperly floor. "That was fun." Remy sat up along side her. He leaned in, licking the side of her check. She leaned the opposite way, making a face. "Ew, don't." Groaning, she stood up. "It's goin' to take me forever to scrub this out of my hair."  
  
"I could give you some assistance in gettin' it off your body." He offered, licking his lips. His eyes roamed over her before he caught on to something. He touched the side of her face, wiping some whipped cream off her cheek. Then he brought it to his mouth and licked it off. "Mmm.. You make a great Sundae." She stared at him as if she was disgusted. She then smirked and wiped some chocolate syrup and whipped cream from his face. She stared at it before she brought it to her lips, tasting it. He studied her before he leaned down, kissing her lips. Before long, no one would be able to tell which ice cream originally belonged on who's clothes. He pulled away from her slightly, licking the sides of her mouth where ice cream was still running down.  
  
"We should take showers then clean up.."  
  
"Then we'd need to take another shower." He emphasized 'shower' and she raised a brow.  
  
"Showers."  
  
"Shower."  
  
"Showers."  
  
"Shower."  
  
"Showers."  
  
"Bath."  
  
"I said showers and I meant it, Perv."  
  
"I said shower and I meant it, Marie."  
  
"Remy!" She screamed, turning and storming away.  
  
-  
  
As if they didn't make up. Right. In every Rogue/Someone else fan's dream.  
  
"I still see whipped cream.."  
  
"No duh, jackass. We didn't even get undressed yet." Remy coughed.  
  
"I knew that." He grinned. Evilly. "That can be my job." Before she could come up with a comment or protest, he was already hard at work, prying the clothing from her waist. Beginning with her pants, eh? She was being as cooperative as possible. He didn't even start her underwear before she had her lips pressed against his. He had to work harder to get her underwear off. He then brought his hands up, caressing her thighs and up her waist until he got to the hem of her shirt. At this point, he broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over her head. He smirked at her before wrapping his arms around her and unhooking the clasp of her bra, pulling it from her and leaving her in her birthday suit.  
  
"Uh.." She flushed slightly before she looked up at him.  
  
"I don't bite." He winked, smirking down at her. "And I don't have premature ejac--"  
  
"Okay." She said sharply, placing her hands on his belt. She then slowly proceded to unbuckle the belt and slide it off-- still as slowly as possible.  
  
"You're a fuckin' tease you know that?" He sucked in air as she unzipped his jeans and then unbuttoned the button. She dropped down to her knees as she pulled down his pants. When she stood up, she made sure to press her body against his. "I'm goin' to get you back for this."  
  
"Why?" She asked, licking her lips at him. "Do you want me to stop?" Rogue leaned in, capturing his lips with hers. She grabbed his shirt from the hem and pulled up, breaking the kiss. "Put your arms up, sugah." She demanded with a seductive smile. After getting his shirt off, she rested her hands on his hips. Only his boxers were remaining. "Ya know what, I think I'm in the mood to take a lonely shower now."  
  
"Quit bullshittin'."  
  
She cocked a brow at him. "Don't use that tone of voice with me, LeBeau. I won't finish what has been started."  
  
"Don't kid yourself. You'd jump on me after five minutes. Six at the most."  
  
"All right." She tugged on his boxers and they fell to his feet. Her eyes widened. "Oh god. Just screw me against the wall, please."  
  
"Against the wall? No bed, no shower?" Although, his attitude changed when he felt her hand squeeze his throbbing sausage. Remy pushed her up against the wall. It wasn't long until her legs found their way wrapped around his waist. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck while his face was buried in her neck, and his arms were against the wall, supporting both of them.  
  
"Don't tease me." Rogue uttered breathlessly as she closed her eyes and ignored the feeling of his teeth against the sensitive flesh on her neck.  
  
"If you say so." He lowered himself down a little and angled his hips. In a beat she felt him thrust inside of her.  
  
"HOLY SHIT."  
  
-  
  
A half-hour later, the two exhausted Southerners laid on the bathroom floor. Both still were sticky, but now both were sticky and sweaty.  
  
"I hate you." Rogue laid next to Remy, her arm was spread across his torso.  
  
"No you don't." He reached down and kissed the top of her head. "How are your lungs? You're very vocal.."  
  
"Shut up. I was only tryin' to keep up with you." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm never goin' to be able to walk again."  
  
"Sore?" He seemed to wince at what he said. "Your own fault for screamin' harder an' faster."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't put a hole in the wall. You were like a goddamn jack-hammer."  
  
"You seemed to enjoy it."  
  
"An' so did you."  
  
Things suddenly got quietly until Remy spoke up after about four minutes.  
  
"So. How 'bout that shower?"  
  
-  
  
Rogue leaned against Remy's chest in the shower. He was holding a sud- filled loofa and was gently rubbing it up and down her back.  
  
"You're pokin' me." She muttered from his chest.  
  
"But I'm not.. oh." He rolled his eyes as he shifted weight. "That better?"  
  
"Much. Thank you."  
  
"Uh, no problem."  
  
That was when things got silent. Awkward silence, too; the worse.  
  
"Roguey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love ya too, doofus."  
  
"Hey!" He dropped the loofa and began to tickle her. She squirmed, laughing and hopped right out of the shower.  
  
"C'mon Rem, have sympathy for the girl you just stretched out beyond belief."  
  
A few seconds later, the water stopped running and Remy pushed the curtains to one side. He stared at her. "Another round?"  
  
She smirked. "Got handcuffs?"  
  
-  
  
A/N - cracks knuckles For those wondering about Rogue wearing gloves.. she was wearing them with her uniform. The other X-Men wear gloves too.. so, Rogue can't? :( And Remy was wearing his fingerless gloves. Okay. I feel like I just cut off Remy's sexy fingers. Oh, well.  
  
This chapter was co-written with Aro.. can you guess what parts she wrote? ;) If you do, you can get a cookie.. and the next chapter dedicated to you. Oh, shut up.. that's grateful. You should be HONORED. HONORED, I SAY, HONORED! THOU SHALT BE-- Aro gets dragged away =(  
  
PART 2 OF ? 3 


	3. Chapter 3

-

Disclaimer - Don't own.

Rating still R for that delicious sexual stuff and bad words!

-

Pyro sat, playing with that paddle-and-ball thing.. He was so bored that he had sunk low in his chair and was drooling without knowing it.

"Why are you still here, Scooter? I thought you were a team leader.." Scott made a face.

"I think this is my punishment for slacking off in the Danger Room." Pyro tried to hold it back.. he really did. He burst out laughing. Scott twitched.

"YOU!? Slack off? As if, mate!" The Aussie was having a hard time breathing. "I think you went an' bruised my lungs."

"I didn't do anything." Pyro threw the paddle-and-ball thing at 'Scooter'.

"Crikey, you're even lyin' now!"

"N-No.. I wasn't!" St. John got up and grabbed his crutches, chasing.. or should I say hopping.. after 'Scooter', trying to hit the 'leader' in the head with one.

"Get back 'ere, Scooter!"

-

Rogue was bent on hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor with a scrub brush then dunked it in sudsy water. Remy was cleaning up the counters and cupboards with a rag and soapy water.

"This would be one of the good times for a soapy water war.."

"Don't you dare think about it, Remy. I ain't cleanin' water up after this." He frowned.

"But then everythin' would be easier to clean up."

"I ain't takin' another shower! The answer is no!" They stayed silent and Rogue furiously finished up the floor. She then looked at her wet clothes and stood up, bringing the bucket of water with her to dump in the sink. "When ya finish, change your clothes then we can go rent a horror movie or something."

"Really?" He perked up and started cleaning more eagerly. Rogue had already cleaned up the mess they made in the bathroom and the other rooms they had to walk through. She changed into a pair of jeans that had big holes where her knees were and frayed bottoms with a long-sleeved black shirt. She mumbled obscenities as she marched down the stairs. Remy was no where to be found and she went out into the kitchen. She looked at their handiwork and smirked. So shiny she could ALMOST see herself.

"Too bad that'll never happen again." That was when she felt arms circled around her waist.

"Guess who."

"Hmm, I'm here with one other guy so I wonder.. Could it be.. Scott? Nah, he doesn't have a Cajun accent. Hm, who has a Cajun accent and has poor French..?"

"Poor French!?" He twirled her around, "I'll show you 'poor French,'" And with that, his lips devoured hers. Oh, yes, he taught her. Well, not really. He nibbled down on her lower lip and that was it. They both dropped to the ground, their lips never parting. "Now, who's boss?" He asked, saddling her hips. He made sure not to much too much weight down or he'd break her in half. Not that he was overweight, she was just very fragile. Although, after earlier, he wasn't believing that much.

"You. But your French still sucks." He leaned forward, stretching out his back. He hovered above her, placing his elbows on either side of her face for balance and support. With his head just a mere inch in front of hers, he went down, capturing her slightly parted lips. She allowed him to slide his tongue in. Rogue wasn't partial to french kissing but she liked the ways their tongues danced together. When he parted, she sighed, "All right, I lied. You have great French skills."

"And?"

"And.." She went on, licking her lips, "And.. you're not Scott because he's not a good lay?"

"And how would you know that?" He cocked a suspicious brow. "There somethin' you been meanin' to tell me?"

"Yes. Scott and I have been fucking each other since we first laid eyes on each other. I'm pregnant with his love child. We're gettin' married when he gets back."

He sat back up, still saddling her. "Pfft. Like Jean would allow that."

"So.." Rogue trailed off, wiggling under him purposely. "We've done it in the laundry room, in the storage room, in the garage and in the bathroom, shall we try the kitchen?"

Remy didn't disagree to that one.

-

First of all, Remy was in pure bliss as he sat there watching a soap opera in Spanish. He was eating non-fat yogurt and had tons of other sweet and delicious fatty foods.

"That will definitely not be good for your figure."

"It will go straight to my ass." He mumbled as he took a spoonful of ice cream from his carton. The carton nearly fell from his hands and he leaned forward, his eyes wide.

"What are you watching?" She attempted to grab the remote but he put it out of her reach.

"No, Marsha! No, don't believe that wild, cheating, violent jerk!" He stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Rogue stared at him then shook her head and went looking for aspirin.

"Como estas?"

"Oh my lord.." She banged her head against the table as she sat down. She didn't know how long she sat there but she heard the door swing open.

"Rogue? Are you okay? Do you want me to do CPR?"

"If you touch me, I will take it upon myself to kill you." She stated, growling loudly enough to let him know that she was serious.

"Rogue, it was horrible.." She lifted her head to his eyes filled with tears and his lower lip trembling.

"Remy, take some of Kit's hormone pills, would you?"

-

"I hope Rogue doesn't find my hormone pills." Kitty muttered as she walked along behind the gang with Kurt.

"What? Did I miss something? Hormone pills?" Kurt stared at her blankly and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Never mind."

-

Remy chewed on popcorn and ate ice cream for the rest of the night while Rogue went upstairs and went to bed. She found that men that had problems often found their feminine side when watching Spanish soap operas. She put the pillow over her head and got the sudden idea that maybe if she suffocated herself, she wouldn't need to put up with him. It was bothering her that he had the TV turned up that loud and was laughing almost as loud.

"Rem, if you keep this up, I will literally hit you with a hardcover dictionary until you're smart enough to be admitted into Penn State college." Then she scowled. "Or I will deprive you of something you really need.." With that idea in mind, she pulled the covers up over her pillow-covered head and went to sleep.

-

"Good morning, sunshine! How did you sleep? Did you have-" Rogue, without even looking at him, reached out and grabbed his throat.

"Shut up and don't speak to me unless you're being murdered by a guy in a purple dinosaur costume." She snarled, giving him a shove out of her way.

"What crawled up your-"

"What did I just say!?" He opened his mouth to protest when she slammed the door of the bathroom right in his face.

"Someone woke up with PMS.."

"I am going to pretend I did not hear that." He shook his head and walked downstairs to prepare them a breakfast of waffles. He remembered the recipe from the Food channel that he watched at 2:30 AM.

"Eggs, butter, flour.." He mumbled the ingrediants as he retrieved them from wherever they were. He suddenly smirked as he looked around the kitchen, "This is goin' to be fun."

-

It wasn't.

Rogue ran down the stairs and into the kitchen later that morning when she heard the fire alarm going off. She raced into a smoke filled kitchen. "Remy!" She yelled, waving her hand in front of her face as she coughed. "What the hell did you do!? Other than try to burn the kitchen down? Or were you tryin' to kill us? Ugh, will you shut that damn thing up?"

Remy climbed onto the kitchen table and he then blew up the fire alarm.

"Well, that worked." She mumbled, shaking her head. "What were you thinkin'?"

"I was thinkin' it would've been nice to surprise you with breakfast." He snapped unexpectedly at her. Ah, who was the one with PMS now? Remy then walked past her, out of the kitchen.

"Aww, Remy!" She rolled her eyes and walked after him.

-

"Remy LeBeau! Do not make me break down this door!" Rogue screamed into the Cajun's locked bedroom. "Remy, if you do not open this door I will deprive you of the one thing you love to get from me!" While continuing to scream at the door, Rogue stripped down into only her undergarments. "C'mon Remy, I'm naked! I'm all ready for you." Silence. She let out a frustrated sigh as she unclasped her bra from the front and dropped it to the ground. "One more Rem, and if you don't answer the door, I'm puttin' my clothes back in and leavin'!" She pressed down on the waistband of her underwear.

"What are you doin'?" Rogue twirled around to see an amused Remy standing behind her. She immediately placed her hands over her breasts.

"You asshole!"

He smirked, "I was in your room, Roguey-dear. I didn't want to interuppt you as you screamed and pounded at my door without tryin' to open it."

She glared daggers at him. "I hate you."

"Love you, too. C'mon, let me make it up to you."

-

"Ooh, a bed?" Rogue asked, eyeing the bed as she was pushed down onto it. "Aren't we adventurous. I have to admit, this feels better than laying on a box of detergent."

"You talk too much." He grunted, climbing on top of her. "I have a present for you." He reached over and handed her a bag as he rolled off her, giving her room to open it. She sat up, her face flushed; she wasn't used to sitting around naked. When she looked inside, her face went red.

"I can't believe you." She said as she pulled out a leash attached to a collar.

He gasped, grabbing it out from her reach, "Wrong bag." He then reached down to the floor and handed her another bag while winking, "That's for later."

"Can't wait." Rogue mumbled, opening up the new bag. Making a face, she pulled out a black leather bra that had a red diamond in the middle of each cup. "What the.." She then pulled out a thong decorated in cards. "Sweet, Rem, really but they really don't match.. Typical."

He smiled proudly, "There's somethin' else in there."

Rogue then pulled out a tub of lube and a small pint sized can labeled 'Chocolate body paint.' "Kinky. Although I have a feelin' the lube isn't goin't to be used to stick a toy car in a condom up your asshole."

Remy pushed the junk off the bed. "Okay, enough waitin'." He pulled off his shirt and immediately went to her lips.

-

"Mon dieu." Remy mumbled in unison with Rogue who mumbled, "My god," as they collasped under the sheets and blanket of Rogue's bed.

"It ain't even noon yet." He stated, wrapping an arm around her. "Shall we make a record?"

"Of how many times we're goin' to have unprotected sex?" Rogue groaned, resting her arm across his torso. "We can't keep doin' that, Rem."

"Didn't we use a condom the first time?" He asked sheepishly, with a yawn. "And didn't they keep breakin'? We must create enough friction to start a fire." He paused before kissing the top of her head, "I love you, Rogue."

"And I love you." She smiled right as her cell phone rang. Groaning, she pulled away from him and answered it. "Grand Central Station," Rogue muttered in a Southern slur.

"Rogue!" Kitty squealed from the other side, "How ya doin'? Remy making sure you don't, like, drown in the tub again?"

Rogue kicked Remy, "Ya could say that. Actually, I've barely seen him at all the past day and less than a half."

He kicked her back and mumbled, "Yeah right," knowing who she was talking about.

"Really? Wow." Kitty laughed from the other end, "The meeting is tonight. We should be back tomorrow morning but, like, Hank said there was going to be a storm so we might have to wait a while."

"That's too bad." Rogue smiled, glancing over at Remy, who had his eyes shut. "Call me with updates so I don't get worried, ya hear?"

A girlish scream was heard in the background. "Sure thing Rogue but I have to go. Mr. Logan is, like, chasing Pyro around with a death glare and with his claws in the air. Uh-huh! Buh-bye!"

Rogue stared blankly at the phone as she heard a click from the other side. Chuckling to herself, she placed down her cell and turned back to Remy, "Now where were.." She trailed off when she realized he was sleeping. Rogue bit down on her lower lip as she laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She never went to sleep, she just laid there with the sleeping Cajun.

-

"You dirty lech!" A slapping sound was heard as it echoed around the mansion. Remy rubbed his red cheek and frowned at Rogue.

"We've slept together, seen each other in our birthday suits, and we've done the horizontal tango over.. god knows how many times! And yet, you slap me when I try to watch you dress!"

"Because you're not supposed to watch a woman dress! It's unethical!"

"Since when have we ever done anything ethical?"

"I give up!" She grabbed whatever she had left to dress with and stormed into the bathroom.

"But, you know I can't resist!"

"That's what makes you a LECH!" He frowned.

"Did the word lech come from the word leech?"

"You're so stupid, it ain't funny." He got offended.

"How did-"

"The word lech came from the word lecher, which is a dirty person who doesn't know how to keep their hands OR eyes to themselves." He considered this.

"That changes everything. It DOES describe me perfectly." Then he frowned. "Are you sure about the lecher thing? I'm guessing they both came from leech and that certainly describes you."

"Just shut your damn mouth!" He knew that by now, she would be blushing a prettee scarlet. He chuckled and got dressed. She came out when he was just pulling his shirt down. He let out a mock scream and attempted to cover his 'breasts'. She gave him a harsh glare and ignored him.

"I'm just protectin' my moobs."

"Moobs?" She dared to ask.

"Man boobs equals moobs. Now, stop starin' at my mooby fellas, you lech."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine by me." She turned around, her back facing him. "Rem, that's a pretty mole ya got on your.."

"Shut up or I'll tell everyone about the heart on your.."

"Shut up."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

--

"A little lower. No, not that low. Now, to the right.. a little more. Ahh. That's it." Rogue let out a sigh as Remy scratched the itchy part on her back. The two Southerners were sitting next to each other on the couch, with Remy's hand up the back of her shirt. After a while, he took out his hand and just leaned back into the sofa. "Rem?"

"Yeah?" He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the stations.

"How many girls have you slept with?" That done it. The TV's screen went blank. He dropped the remote. "If you don't mind me askin'.."

"How many guys have you slept with?" He shot back, "If you don't mind me askin'.."

"Rem, you know I used to be a prostitute, that ain't fair."

Remy chuckled softly at their old joke, "And you know I used to be a drug dealer, Ro'. I'd do anything for a new stash to sell people."

When Remy had first joined the X-Men in his glasses and trench coat, Rogue asked him if he were a drug dealer and he shot at her asking her if she were a prostitute, not knowing about her powers then.

"Truthfully?" Rogue asked, glancing over at him. "You were my first fuck."

"Was I a good fuck?"

"We're still fuckin' aren't we?"

"You were my third." He answered, after a moment of silence.

"Three times is the charm." She gave him a small smile. "Did you tell the other two you loved them and meant it?"

"No." Was his curt reply.

"Am I makin' you uncomfortable?"

"Nah."

"You're lyin'."

"Don't accuse me of lyin' when I'm not." He snapped, leaning forward to grab the remote off the ground. He turned on the television.

"Well, sorry you're so uncomforable about talkin' 'bout old screws."

"Is that how you see it? 'Old screws'? I swear, I've disrupted you, Rogue. You were such a virgin when I got here."

"Piss off." She got up and walked off.

--

This is the end to another.. interesting chapter.. (cough)

Please review!


End file.
